Por diez galeones
by riatha
Summary: Draco vuelve a Inglaterra después de haber estado exiliado en Francia los últimos diez años. Como siempre, el imbécil de Harry Potter le tiene que joder el regreso. Drarry escrito para mekare nuance en un AI.


**Por diez galeones. **

(De Riatha para mekare_nuance)

Han pasado diez años. Diez años enteros desde que se fue del país. _Lo echaba de menos._

El murmullo con acento británico nada más salir de Viajes Internacionales, las caras conocidas al pasear por el Ministerio, el cielo gris y encapotado al salir a la calle, el olor a guindas fritas en el aire y las tiendas mil veces visitadas en el Callejón Diagon.

_Está en casa._

Se da cuenta de detalles de los que jamás se ha dado cuenta antes: los adoquines color botella de algunas partes del Callejón, los quicios de madera, el corte clásico de las túnicas en contraste con la exuberancia francesa, la sobriedad de los escaparates.

Cuando pasa por delante de un puesto ambulante de fresas de hielo siente el deseo imperioso de saborear su vuelta a Inglaterra y volver a sentirse como si tuviera once años, estuviera a punto de entrar a Hogwarts y su padre se las dejara probar por primera vez.

Se acerca rápidamente al puesto y ni siquiera la cara de sorpresa del vendedor al reconocerle puede enturbiar su buen humor. Paga con una moneda de veinte galeones y explica con una sonrisa al sorprendido adolescente que le sirve las fresas que acaba de regresar de Francia después de diez años exiliado y que es la moneda más baja que le han dado en la Oficina de Cambio de Moneda Internacional. El chico asiente confundido y le devuelve el cambio a un radiante Draco Malfoy.

Está eufórico. _No podría ser más feliz._

Camina por el Callejón Diagon repasando las monedas que tiene en su mano y mirándolas con cariño. Se para bruscamente en medio de la calle y su cara se pone cada vez más roja. Intenta mantener su enojo a raya pero nota como cada vez está más y más enfadado. En su mano, una moneda de diez galeones con el rostro adolescente y cansado de Harry Potter se transforma en un atractivo adulto sonriente que celebra la década desde el fin de la guerra.

-¡ME CAGO EN EL PUTO POTTER DE LOS HUEVOS! ¡NI UN DÍA! ¡NI UN MALDITO DÍA DESDE QUE HE VUELTO A ESTE PAÍS DE MIERDA Y YA ESTÁ DANDO POR CULO! ¡LOS COJONES DE MERLÍN Y EL SANTO SEPULCRO DE MORGANA!

Sigue profiriendo maldiciones al menos otro minuto hasta que consigue tranquilizarse. Respira profundamente, se pasa las manos por la túnica en un gesto inconsciente, se arregla el pelo con los dedos y arroja la moneda por encima de su hombro ante la mirada asombrada de la muchedumbre que se ha apiñado a su alrededor para presenciar el espectáculo que es siempre un Malfoy enfadado, que observa como éste se aleja dando zancadas y luciendo aún enfadado.

Al día siguiente es titular de El Profeta y en primera página se narran todos los detalles de su estallido en el Callejón Diagon nada más regresar de Francia de su exilio. Por supuesto, el diario recuerda a sus lectores los motivos de su forzada emigración.

_Nada ha cambiado._

Durante la semana que sigue, El Profeta parece estar haciendo un Especial Draco Malfoy. Entrevistas, reportajes, encuestas, fotos, artículos de opinión. Parece que el único acontecimiento interesante en el mundo mágico en el último mes haya sido la vuelta del heredero de los Malfoy.

_El interés por el asunto llega a su punto más álgido un domingo._

Es la final de la Copa de Merlín. Los Chudley Cannons la disputan por primera vez en más de medio siglo contra los Vratsa Vultures, que han ganado tres de las últimas cinco finales, las han disputado todas y tienen el mejor buscador de Europa.

Cuando contra todo pronóstico los Cannons ganan el partido a pesar de haber perdido la snitch.

_La euforia se desata. _

En medio de ese júbilo, Harry Potter sale del estadio con sus hijos de la mano. A la puerta le está esperando una nube de periodistas deseosos de fotografiar al héroe recién divorciado y preguntarle por las palabras de Draco Malfoy.

Contesta con una sonrisa en la cara que el asunto y el personaje protagonista no podría interesarle menos en ese momento y se desaparece con sus hijos no sin antes proclamar lo feliz que está con el resultado.

_Al dia siguiente el titular de El Profeta no es la victoria de los Cannons._

"Draco Malfoy no podría importarme menos".

Cuando el aludido lo lee, nota como la ira vuelve a inundarle de nuevo. Con el periódico aún temblando entre sus manos se dirige hacia la chimenea y grita "¡Callejón Diagon!" casi ladrando.

La semana se desarrolla con Draco yendo a la tienda de escobas y explicando a cualquiera que quiera escucharle que lo único que le ha aguado su vuelta al país es el protagonismo de Potter; dos días después éste se pregunta jocosamente qué hacía Malfoy comprando una Nimbus Rayo cuando no ha sido jamás capaz de volar, a lo que Malfoy declara con bastante mala leche que lo que está claro es que quizás Potter vuela mejor en un estadio, pero que desde luego no hacía volar a su ex mujer.

_A partir de ese comentario los comentarios son cada vez más hirientes y públicos._

(Quizás el país no ha cambiado demasiado, pero desde luego El Niño Que Vivió y Jamás Cedió A Una Provocación, sí ha cambiado.)

Cuando Potter, visiblemente molesto ante el último comentario de Malfoy, que cuestionaba su labor como Jefe de Aurores, se pregunta irónicamente en público cuánto habrá que pagar para que el exilio de un mortífago sea de diez años en vez de quince, queda claro que es algo a lo que hay que poner fin.

El encargado de ello es Theodore Nott. Casado con una auror de confianza de Harry y amigo desde la infancia de Draco, es el candidato ideal para conseguir una tregua.

(Claro que la artífice del plan no es otra que Hermione Granger, por si alguien podía pensar lo contrario).

Convencerlos no es fácil. Para ello, tiene que recurrir al chantaje emocional en el caso de Potter y a un intercambio por un trato empresarial con Malfoy.

Finalmente, ambos acceden a verse en una de las propiedades de la familia Nott.

Malfoy llega puntual, entra en la casa relajado, conocedor de la fama de impuntual de Potter.

-Hola.

La voz del Jefe de Aurores llega desde la sala de estar, donde se encuentra sentado tomando una copa.

_Eso sí es una sorpresa._

-No esperaba verte tan puntual, Potter. ¿Los años hacen madurar?

Se sienta en la butaca que está justo en frente y le hace un gesto al elfo que se aparece para que le ponga lo mismo que está bebiendo Potter.

-Soy puntual si la ocasión lo requiere- contesta Potter con una sonrisa.

El ambiente es mucho más relajado de lo que cabría esperar en una reunión de esas características, pero lo cierto es que están cómodos y se toman la copa con tranquilidad mientras repasan qué ha sido de las vidas de sus compañeros de colegio.

-Así que ahora eres Jefe de Aurores...

Interroga Draco sutilmente.

Potter asiente.

-La verdad es que les ofrecieron el puesto a aurores de más experiencia, pero después de la guerra nadie quería una responsabilidad así. Soy el único que dijo sí, y al contrario de lo que algunos puedan pensar, no lo hago mal.

Lo dice con suavidad, pero Malfoy no puede evitar sentirse acusado.

-Antes de pasar a cenar quizás deberíamos hablar de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

-Por supuesto, Malfoy. Creo que, dado que fuiste tú quien empezó con todo este asunto, deberías ser quien empezara.

Draco asiente y da un trago largo a la copa que tiene en la mano, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Sinceramente no sé qué me pasó. No es propio de mi familia el perder los papeles de semejante manera. Debería haber sabido controlar mi... rencor adolescente.

No llega a disculparse, pero Harry es consciente de que no lo va a hacer. Siente la tentación de dejarle seguir hablando, pero al final se compadece de él.

-No puedo decir que yo me arrepienta de haberte contestado, la verdad- contesta Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

La expresión sorprendida de Draco le parece hilarante, pero hace un esfuerzo por por no sonreír, pues conoce bien el temperamento de Malfoy.

-No es propio de mí caer en las provocaciones, Malfoy- intenta aclarar sin conseguirlo.

-Lo cierto es que me sorprendió tu... interacción con los medios- expresa intentado parecer indiferente.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría alguien en concertarnos una... cita.

Draco parece tan asombrado que esta vez Harry es incapaz de contener la risa.

-¿Lo hiciste expresamente?- pregunta.

Harry asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha y añade:

-Y lo de la reducción de pena también fue cosa mía.

La cara de Draco se transforma inmediatamente. No es la reacción que espera Harry. No sabía qué esperaba, pero desde luego no esperaba la cara de cabreo que se le pone. Es apenas un instante, pero Harry ve como la rabia cruza su rostro. _No lo entiende._

-Así que era eso. Querías quedar conmigo únicamente para echarme en cara que una vez más te debo algo. El héroe una vez más- dice con furia concentrada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclama indignado.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunta Draco enfadado.

-Estoy yendo al psicólogo.

-¿Y eso qué coño tiene que ver conmigo?

-Después de mi divorcio empecé a ir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. De lo que más hablo es de Hogwarts.

Draco le observa atentamente. Harry toma aire, le mira intensamente y se lanza al vacío.

-No dejo de hablar de ti.

Ahora no le parece tan gracioso ver el rostro boquiabierto de Malfoy.

Y menos cuando no dice nada en un buen rato.

-Podrías decir algo.

Draco apura la copa de un trago.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar a cenar- dice con una sonrisa.

_Y quizás no hace falta que diga nada más._

_Harry._

Aunque parezca increíble, acostumbrarse a usar su nombre es la parte fácil. _Harry._ Es algo nuevo, que suena fresco contra su lengua y que sólo asocia a él. _A ellos._

Harry es la cabellera negra contra su nariz cuando se despierta por la mañana y su cuerpo caliente y suave contra el de él; es la risa cristalina cuando Draco pone una de sus caras de indignación. Harry son mañanas de domingo en la cama y tardes de sábado jugando a quidditch. Besos lentos al despertar y llenos de saliva antes de meterse en la cama. Harry es café con demasiada leche y azúcar, son helados en noche de invierno y chocolates a la taza en tardes de verano. Harry son abrazos y son broncas por tareas sin hacer.

A lo que cuesta acostumbrarse es al Potter. A decir con cariño ese apellido que antes cargaba de desprecio, a arrastrarlo cuando se enfadan y le llama por el apellido y Harry está delante de él en pijama, a ese "Potter y acompañante" y que él sea el acompañante en cuestión.

Pero al final se acostumbra. _Harry Potter._

A Harry le fue más fácil acostumbrarse. Quizás porque siempre ha tenido que acostumbrarse a todo y su vida han sido cambios constantes. Quizás porque Draco siempre ha sido lo que él ha querido.

Le gusta verle por las mañanas al despertar, el pelo rubio contra la sábana y los gruñidos para levantarse de la cama. Le gusta que tome té a deshoras y que de vez en cuando se tome una onza de chocolate sin venir a cuento.

_Es absurdo lo mucho que le gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con Draco._

A él a lo que le cuesta acostumbrarse a eso. A adorarle así. A que le importe tanto. A que le afecte de la forma que lo hace y a quererle como le quiere.

Le asusta un poco a veces. Esa intensidad. Lo vulnerable que le hace y lo rápido que se ha acostumbrado a él. Se pregunta si siempre va a ser y si alguna vez se va a acostumbrar y va a resultar monótono.

_Sobre todo le asusta que no le importe que le asuste._

Pero es un Gryffindor y, honestamente, no sabría que hacer sin Draco.

_De Draco le gusta incluso que le asuste._

Han pasado dos años desde esa cena y Theodore Nott les ha dejado la mansión familiar para celebrar el aniversario de la fecha.

Recuerdan entre risas la conversación.

-Resultaste ser bastante Slytherin- ríe Draco.

-¿Nunca te he dicho que el Sombrero estuvo a punto de ponerme allí?

-¡No! ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar las mejores partes de ti?

Harry ríe.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te dije que lo tenía todo planeado.

-¿Lo de las monedas también?

-No, eso fue cosa de mis hijos. Les hacía ilusión.

-Menos mal que me diste esa excusa, no sabía cómo llamar tu atención- comenta Draco con ligereza.

Esta vez es Harry el sorprendido. Draco se pregunta si él parecía así de estúpido hace dos años cuando los papeles estaban invertidos.

-No puedes intervenir para reducirle la pena a un Malfoy y que éste no se entere. Deberías ser más listo que todo eso. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a perder los papeles de semejante manera por una moneda de diez galeones?

-Debería haberlo sabido- dice Harry mirando a Draco con cariño.

-Yo sí fui a Slytherin- le recuerda.

_Y Harry no se lo dice, pero se alegra._

(Harry nunca se lo dirá a sus hijos, pero jamás les podrá agradecer lo suficiente que le convencieran para salir en esas monedas. Tampoco podrá jamás pagarle a su psicólogo que le hiciera notar lo muchísimo que hablaba de Draco Malfoy. Y tampoco podrá darle suficientes veces las gracias a Theodore Nott por informar a Draco de que Harry había intervenido para que le redujeran la pena).

Harry no se lo dice a Draco, pero fue él quien pidió expresamente que Theodore Nott estuviera en esa reunión.

Draco nunca le dice a Harry que guarda esos diez galeones que tiró en el Callejón Diagon y que el vendedor de ese puesto corrió a devolverle.

(Pero Theodore Nott también conoce gente en el Ministerio y sabe por qué fue invitado a esa reunión y Harry siempre pierde sus gafas y luego las tiene que buscar por todas partes, incluido el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche de Draco).


End file.
